


Crystal Clear

by LRRH17



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRRH17/pseuds/LRRH17
Summary: It is Thor's name day, and like every year, he has sent his friends on a quest to celebrate. This year, though, there is a new rule: none of his friends may work together to complete the quest.
Relationships: Loki/Sif (Marvel)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 28
Collections: Mischief and Mistletoe 2020





	Crystal Clear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CallistoNicol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallistoNicol/gifts).



> Happy Holidays, CallistoNicol! I’m thrilled to be your Mischief Maker this year! I loved each of your prompts, so I couldn’t help but have fun putting this together. I hope you have just as much fun reading it as I did writing it! :)

The ground beneath Sif’s feet crackles, frost-covered grass giving way beneath her favorite boots. A gust of wind whips through her dark hair. Frowning, she tugs on the hood of her cloak, freeing it from beneath the strap of her blade, and pulls it up to cover her head. Any amount of warmth that she can find on this journey is more than welcome.

Asgard’s mountain region stretches before her, snow-covered peaks reaching for the gray sky, a darkened forest at her back. When Sif agreed to take part in this quest of Thor’s, she did not anticipate that it would bring her to the worst sector of her homeworld.

She also did not anticipate Thor adding a last-minute rule, forbidding any of his friends from working together to find the long-sought Cave of Borr.

It is clearly wrong that she, a summer child, should be forced to endure the frigid weather that she despises so – and to disallow the companionship of her closest friends and comrades as well? Thor is _lucky_ that it is his name day. Or the goddess of war would show him just what she thinks of this plan of his.

A sound behind her, like that of another creature approaching through the forest, causes Sif to whirl around, sword already in hand. The mountain region is largely uninhabited. This must be an outlaw, a wild animal, or –

“Sif!” Fandral steps out of the shadows, arms spread wide, a delighted grin on his face. “What a welcome sight!” Sif cannot help but smile. Before she can say a word in reply, Fandral turns back to the forest, calling, “This way, gentleman! I have found a lady!”

“A lady?” Volstagg’s voice precedes his form as he, too, walks out of the forest, Hogun at his side. “What sort of lady would – ah! Sif!” He immediately clasps her in a hearty embrace, laughing.

Sif returns the embrace with a laugh of her own. “My friends,” she says as she pulls away, “it is wonderful to see you. But should you not be on separate paths, searching for the Cave of Borr on your own?”

“Of course,” Fandral replies, “but you have forgotten one thing, Sif.”

“Oh? And that is?”

One last figure seems to melt out of the darkness at her friends’ backs, clad in his familiar green and gold armor. “That you are being courted by the greatest rule-breaker in all of Asgard.” Loki gives a little bow, the tails of his leather overcoat flaring out with the motion. “Greetings, Sif.”

“Ah,” Sif says, a teasing note to her voice. “ _Now_ your treachery makes sense.”

“Treachery, my lady? Never. It is simply not fair that my brother should be the victor of every quest he has set for us these last years. But with our combined efforts,” Loki says, grinning, “I am certain that we shall find this cave and return with our proof by nightfall.”

Volstagg claps Loki on the back with such force that the prince nearly stumbles forward a step. “What our friend means to say, Sif, is that his intellect – overexaggerated though it may be – will prove useful when in tandem with our own physical might.”

“We intend to knock Thor down a peg,” Fandral says.

Sif raises an eyebrow. “But will we not simply prove him the better man if it requires _five_ of us to defeat him?”

Silence fills the clearing in the wake of her words.

“Well now you’ve gone and ruined all the fun,” Fandral grumbles.

“No,” Sif says slowly, an idea forming in her mind. “There is hope for us yet, friends. We must split up.”

Loki catches on quickly, his eyes bright. “Yes – divide our five into two, and we will cover more ground.”

Sif nods. “Whichever group finds the cave first will take the token of proof, and keep it until we have all reunited here, an hour before nightfall. Then, only one of us will return to the palace with the token in hand.”

“And if we each return to the palace alone,” Loki finishes, “no one will know of our meeting in the first place.”

“Precisely.” Excitement fills her. This is exactly why she had missed her friends only a few moments ago. There is no challenge, no obstacle that they cannot overcome together.

“Splendid idea!” Fandral exclaims. “The Warriors Three make one group, and you two lovebirds the other. The only question that remains is: who will take the token back to Asgard at the end of our quest?”

“Loki,” Sif answers without a moment’s hesitation. The prince’s eyes are wide with surprise when she looks at him, though the rest of his expression is carefully neutral. Holding his gaze, she continues, “If anyone deserves this chance, it is Loki.”

The Warriors Three do not argue. Sif is not certain if it is because of the conviction in her voice or their agreement. Although they bicker with and tease the second-born prince, she knows that they see, just as she does, how much such a chance will mean to him.

“Then it is settled,” Volstagg says. “Until then, my friends!”

With that, the Warriors Three head east, leaving Sif and Loki alone.

“You needn’t have done that,” Loki says after a moment, his voice low. “Returning with the token yourself would surely prove your right to stand among the warriors of Asgard.”

Sif shrugs, feigning nonchalance. She knows that – yet there are many ways for her to prove herself. There are far less opportunities for Loki to demonstrate _his_ worth. Some days, it seems as if all of Asgard is conspiring against him, desperate to show him unfit, somehow, to hold his station.

It rankles her.

Aloud, she simply says, “The next quest will be mine. Agreed?”

Loki gives her a small, genuine smile that makes her heart race, just as it has since they first began courting. He takes her hand in his and kisses it. “Agreed.”

* * *

Just when Sif has given up hope, she and Loki find the Cave of Borr high up in the mountains. Crystals line the cavern walls, shimmering in the light of Loki’s magic as it guides their steps. Sif lets out a loud cheer. Her voice echoes back to her, mixing with Loki’s laughter and reverberating in the space around them.

Sif cannot help herself. She turns to Loki, still laughing, and kisses him.

When they part, Loki smiles widely. “Such a lovely prize for my efforts. We must go questing more often, my lady, if this is your response to a successful search.”

Sif rolls her eyes playfully before returning her gaze to the surrounding cavern. “I’m delighted that you are pleased. But now we must seek a different prize – one which will prove our discovery to your brother.”

Loki approaches the wall to their right and runs his hand along the crystals there. “I believe one of these shall suffice.” He pulls on a crystal, freeing it from its place in the wall. In the light of his magic above their heads, its forest-green color takes on an iridescent glow.

“It’s beautiful,” Sif says.

“Mm,” Loki agrees, without looking up. He rolls the gem between his thumb and index finger.

Sif resists the urge to sigh. She knows that look; Loki is scheming, whether it be for good or ill. She would ask what is on his mind, but she would rather not know. It is best to not get involved. Better to learn of his machinations after the fact, and save herself the stress.

“Come, then,” she says, looping her arm through his. “Let us return to our friends.”

* * *

Late that night, after the name day festivities have ended – after Loki has proven himself victorious in Thor’s quest, earning rare praise from his father and the usual embrace from his mother – Sif hears a knock on her chamber doors. Fighting back a yawn, she opens it to find Loki, standing with his hands clasped behind his back.

“And here I thought I was finally rid of you,” she teases, motioning for him to enter.

Loki smirks as he shuts the door behind him. “Any moment away from your company is too long, dear Sif.” He pauses, his expression suddenly both uncharacteristically nervous and serious. “I have something for you.” With a flourish of his left hand, he reaches into that interdimensional pocket of his – the one that he had spent _weeks_ perfecting with her help, resulting in many a lost training blade and boot of Sif’s – to reveal a long, elegant sword with a maroon pommel.

“For you,” he says, offering it to her.

Sif stares at the blade for several moments before she gingerly takes it from his grip. “Loki, it – it is incredible. Why…?”

“Now it is your turn. Compete in the tournament tomorrow, and show Asgard that you are the fiercest warrior she has ever known.” He takes a step forward, placing a hand on the end of the pommel. Sif hears a faint click as he presses down on the side of it with his thumb. A small piece of silver embellishment slides open, revealing a hidden compartment. Inside is the green crystal from the Cave of Borr.

“So that you always carry a reminder of my faith in you,” Loki says quietly.

Sif is speechless. She is not softhearted, by any means – yet Loki’s gift brings tears to her eyes.

She has never felt more loved.

With her new weapon clasped in one hand, she uses the other to pull Loki close, kissing him for the second time that day.

He was right. _This_ is the ultimate prize. 


End file.
